Nutplates are often used to create a binding location on a surface, such as on aircraft, boats, etc. An example nutplate contains a nut connected to a plate, where the plate attaches to a surface and the nut provides a location to accept a bolt passing through the surface (a binding location). Nutplates can sometimes be found on the inside of surfaces, such as on the inside surface of an aircraft body or boat hull, where it is difficult or impossible to place a nut after the surface is assembled or placed on the body or hull without causing damage. The plate of the nutplate is often attached to the surface, sometimes with an adhesive, and thus, the cleaner the plate of the nutplate, the more reliable or strong the bond between the plate and the surface in some instances.